


The magazine

by Trashy_clown



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Coming Out, F/M, Family Conversations, Gay Richie Tozier, Good Parents Maggie & Wentworth Tozier, M/M, Porn Magazines, Richies older sister, but not really, just sports illustrated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28133823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashy_clown/pseuds/Trashy_clown
Summary: Maggie finds a sports illustrated magazine and has a talk with her kids.Or Richie stole a inappropriate magazine from the store and try’s to blame his sister .
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Maggie Tozier & Richie Tozier, Maggie Tozier/Wentworth Tozier, Richie Tozier & Wentworth Tozier
Kudos: 46





	The magazine

“Alissa! Richard! Get down here please!” Wentworth shouted up the stairs. “Coming dad!” They shouted back in unison.   
  


“take a seat please” he gestured to the couch. 

“What’s going on?” Alissa asked. “Your mother just wanted to talk to you both, I don’t think it’s necessary but she wants to talk to you”

“where is she?” Richie asked taping his fingers on his knees nervously. Maggie walked out of the kitchen holding something behind her back , she stood sternly in front of them. “Are we in trouble?” Richie asked.  
“no your not, but your sister is” 

“what mom what did I do?”

”you stole this from the store, I know I did not give you money to by this! First of all it may not be explicitly inappropriate but I know what your using it for and I’d rather you not. Your 16 I get it but you should at least pay for it.”   
  


“mom I don’t know what your talking about I swear, I didn’t steal anything! Maybe it’s Richies!”

Maggie held up the men’s collage basketball edition sports illustrated magazine. Richies heart dropped. “This! Young lady is not your brothers.I found it in the bathroom in your drawer”.   
  


“but mom that’s not mine I swear!” Alissa looked at her brother his face was covered in sweat and beet red, she scrunched up her eyebrows. “Look at him he’s obviously hiding something”

Maggie turned to Richie raising and eyebrow “Richie do you have something to say” 

“that’s Ali’s” 

“No it’s not you little brat!”Alissa smacked Richies shoulder and tried to push him off the couch. “You little bitch” she shouted slapping him again “owww stop you ass!” “never!!”   
“get off m- ow ow ow!!”   
  


“STOP!both of you, get off your brother and get up Richard!”   
“sorry dad” they both said.

”now tell us who’s magazine is it?”   
“it’s not mine” Alissa protest

“then who’s is it Alissa! One of your friends? Why would your friend hide it in you’re bathroom drawer? Huh! Who’s is it” Maggie shouted being fed up with the bull shit.  
“look your not gonna get in trouble for having it. You can keep it for all I care, your just gonna loose phone privileges for stealing”she said softer.

Richie looked down he didn’t want his sister to get in trouble for no reason, she was a nice girl, she’d never stolen in her life. “Mom” he said.

”what?”   
“it’s-um... the magazine... it’s mine”

”what?” They all said in unison.   
“I stole it from mr.keens” 

“why would you do that? Wouldn’t you want the swimsuit edition?” Alissa asked.

”the don’t make a mens swimsuit edition dumb ass”

“hey don’t call her a dumb ass, wait? why would you want a men’s swim suit edition?” Maggie asked.   
  


Richie stayed silent, looking at his hands in his lap, waiting for them to understand, bracing himself for rejection. A soft “oh” filled the silent room.   
  


“why are you saying oh Alissa he didn’t answer the question.”   
Alissa turned to Richie “so is the bathroom graffiti true?”   
“what! What bathroom graffiti?” “Oh sorry I didn’t know you didn’t know”

”what are you two talking about?” Maggie asked “what graffiti?”

”mom... I’m-I..” he got up rushing to the kitchen sink and vomiting. “Ugh” 

“oh baby what’s wrong?” Maggie had rushed to follow him and was now rubbing his back Soothingly.   
“Richie son tell us what’s wrong” went asked holding out his arms for a hug. Richie fell in great fully taking it as the last hug he thought he would have.   
“I’m-“ Maggie joined the hug. Richie started sobbing into there arms. “You don’t have to tell them Richie” Alissa assured him.

”no I want to” he took a deep breath pulling away from the hug. “Mom, Dad, the magazine...it’s mine..because..I’m-I I’m G-g....gay” 

“really? Richie” Maggie asked softly, he nodded his head “please don’t hate me!” He started sobbing again sinking down to the kitchen floor. “Please! I don’t mean to like boys! I just do I can’t help it... I can’t help that I like him!” He pulled his knees to his face pushing his glasses into his hair. “I don’t want to be like this! I wanna be normal” he sobbed.   
  


“you are normal Richie, it’s perfectly normal to feel this way. And we would never hate you. Your my son I’ll love you know matter what” Wentworth said slide down to sit next to Richie, giving Him a hug. 

“Yeah ya big idiot, your my little brother, I’ll always love you” she ruffled his hair crouching down in front of him. “Thanks,I love you guys too” he smiled sadly, he looked up at his mom watching as tears streamed down her face. “Mama?” He asked sadly. 

She let out a broken sob “oh baby, I can’t believe you felt I wouldn’t love you. I love you so much and nothing can change that, and now I can love you more because I know you more. I’ll love you forever, you’ll always be my baby boy.”   
  


Richie started ugly crying as soon as his mom wrapped his arms around him. “I love you mama.” He sobbed his tears soaking her shirt.   
“I love you too baby” 

they say there for a while just huddled on the kitchen floor until Richie was done crying.   
  


“Is there anything else you want to tell us?” Wentworth asked rubbing Richies back.   
  


“I-I think... I know.. I’m in love with Eddie” 

“Ok sweetheart” Maggie said “I could tell” Alissa said. 

“What! How!”   
“don’t worry you’re not that obvious, it’s just my sister powers” 

“oh ok” 

“what do you want for dinner sweetheart?” 

“Mac n cheese?” He said hopefully “all right” 

“hey your still in trouble for stealing that magazine son” went said pulling Richie up off the floor. “I thought so” Richie said disappointed.

”go hang out with your sister or something” 

* * *

Richie headed out to the living room grabbing the magazine off the floor and throwing it away. 

“Why’d you do that?” Alissa asked. “I don’t wanna use that after this. Ugh imagine”

“eww gross forget I asked” 

“um Ali?”

”yeah?”

”what...what does the graffiti say?”

“Oh um...it.. says ‘Richie Tozier sucks .. Um flamer cock” she said the last part really fast almost so fast that Richie couldn’t hear it. 

“oh..could you Maybe.. like”

”I already scratched it out, don’t worry that’s what sisters are for” 

“thanks” he gave her a hug and she ruffled his hair, pulling off his glasses and cleaning them on her dress.   
“you should really clean thees more” 

“I just did yesterday, what can I say ima dirty boy” 

“shut up”


End file.
